Web pages viewed in a web browser may be closed voluntarily or involuntarily. Browser users often desire to return to the most recent state of a web page before it was closed or crashed. Though a user may reload the web page previously visited, a more complete restoration of the web page may be required. For example, a web browser is restarted and previously opened pages are re-opened. However, the state of the page is lost (e.g., filled in field values, state/position of any active objects on the page), making the restart noticeable to the user and potentially painful. The user may have entered some information into the web page and worked with scripting language objects on the web page. If the user wishes to work on this same state of the web page, the user will load the web page, but the form entries and progress within the scripting language object he or she was working in will have been lost. The user will have to painstakingly reenter any form information or reexecute and proceed to the last point in scripting language objects, in order to restore the web page to its last state. This may result in loss of productivity and user frustration.